A Kupua's Curse
by Maria65
Summary: Dean has been cursed by what they thought was a witch, which was actually a Kupua. When things get bad, Sam calls Castiel to help them. When it's revealed what she did, will they consider it a curse, or a blessing? Supernatural does not belong to me, nor does the Kupua. Rated T for hard-fluff. (If it needs to go higher, PM to let me know.)
1. Chapter 1

Dean stumbled as him and Sam ran, avoiding anything thrown at them, and most importantly avoiding the witch coming after them.

 _'_ _Witches! Goddammit I hate witches!'_ Dean thought as he jumped over a fallen barrel, staying right behind Sam.

"Take a left Sammy!" Dean shouted, pushing his brother into the pathway.

"Dammit Dean, I know where I'm going!" Sam shouted as they went down the stairs, and ran toward the impala.

Once they got in the impala, Sam closed the door right as Dean started the engine and they drove off as if Lucifer himself was chasing them again. Once they knew they were far enough that the witch hadn't chased them, they both sighed and relaxed in relief with Dean breathing heavier than Sam; who noticed it.

"Dean, pull over, I'll drive." Sam said, but Dean shook his head.

"Nah Sammy, I'm alright she just got a good one on me." Dean breathed out, ignoring the pain rippling across his chest and abdomen.

"Dean, you're bleeding heavily. Please stop the car okay, don't strain yourself." Sam said, looking at the blood soaked shirt.

"I said I'm fine!" Dean snapped out, trying to keep his focus.

It was hard to focus on the road, seeing as every lamppost they passed seemed to blind him, and the pain in his chest refused to ebb from his mind. He took a deep breathe to try and focus his senses…but it was useless as his vision seemed to blur and he blacked out.

"SHIT!" Sam shouted at seeing his brother faint and grabbed for the steering-wheel.

 _'CAS!'_ Sam shouted with his mind as his hands caught the wheel.

The car skid as it turned, but it was going so fast the car flipped, spinning before finally stopping with the roof to the ground and Sam with Dean unconscious.

"Sam! Dean!" a voice shouted and the passenger door was ripped off.

Castiel appeared as he helped Sam out before getting Dean out, and looking them both over his blue eyes showing nothing but fear and concern for the Winchester's.

"Are you two okay?" Castiel asked, keeping his arms around the unconscious Dean.

"I'm fine, but what about Dean?" Sam asked, panting for breath as he tried to regain his senses.

Castiel placed two fingers against Dean's head, before his brows creased and his teeth clenched as he inspected the damage.

"Not good, he's suffering severe blood-lose; not to mention it seems a rib cracked and he's unconscious. Is there a safe place to stay at?" Castiel asked as he picked Dean up bridal-style, and Sam nodded.

"Y-yeah, there's a motel about a half-block from here. We-!" Sam didn't get to finish as Castiel motioned his head forward.

"What?" Sam asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Grab my shoulder, you're in no condition to walk and it'd be faster this way." Castiel urged and Sam did as asked.

Castiel, Sam and Dean were suddenly in a room that was cozy, with two twin-sized beds with plaid patterning, a small table between the two windows on the left side facing the road. A small bathroom was across from the two beds, with just a ceiling fan with a lamp to it. A small table was between the two beds with an alarm clock; a bedside lamp, and chargers. Castiel instantly walked to one beds before laying Dean down, before he looked over Sam.

"You need healing as well?" Castiel asked his tone urgent as if to get it over with to check Dean.

"Not too much, I'm more worried about Dean." Sam said, holding his right arm as if it were broken, a small amount of blood running down his arm.

Castiel growled before moving a hand down Sam's face, and Sam feel energized and completely refreshed, seeing his wounds gone and noticing he was no longer bleeding.

"Thanks." Sam said, but Castiel ignored him in favor of checking Dean's condition again.

"His condition is decreasing, I have to work quickly. Is there anything you need personally Sam?" Castiel asked as he sat next to Dean, looking at Sam curious.

"No, I'm good; but I'm gonna go grab mine and Dean's thing's from the wreckage. He's not gonna be happy about how Baby is." Sam said as he left, and once he closed the door Castiel sighed, relaxing slightly.

He didn't mean to seem harsh or angry, but he was extremely worried about Dean. After hearing Sam's outburst prayer to him, Castiel had wasted no time in getting down there to see if they were alright. He got to them right as the car flipped and his heart stopped as he felt pain hit his chest at knowing Dean was in worse condition than he originally was. Castiel looked at Dean again, seeing the pain evident in Dean's face as his breathing was harsh; his brows creased together, teeth clenched in pain, and fists clenched so tight he could possibly draw blood. Castiel instinctively reached a hand to one of Dean's, and laid it gently upon Deans, as if letting Dean know he was there and everything would be okay. Dean's hands slackened a bit, and his brows weren't so tight and his teeth no longer clenched; but there was still a slight crease between his eyes and his breathing was still slightly harsh.

"Dean, I'm right here. Don't worry; you'll be up again soon." Castiel said as his eyes glowed blue as did his hands.

He pressed both hands to Dean's chest, and a shadow of his wings appeared as he focused on healing Dean, hoping to keep his righteous man alive.

 **With Sam:** Sam groaned as he shouldered two bags, and held the third; looking at the black impala sadly, knowing Dean would not be happy at all about the news of his 'Baby' once he awoke. Sam began his walk back to the motel, hoping his brother was alive. As he was halfway there, his phone rang and groaning he dropped one bag, answered, before picking the bag back up.

"Hey Bobby, whatcha got?" Sam asked as he continued his walk.

 ** _"Listen, what you two fought wasn't a witch, it was a Kupua."_** Bobby explained to Sam, who seemed shocked.

"A Kupua? What is that?" Sam asked, slightly annoyed…no wonder the spell didn't work on the 'witch'.

 ** _"A Kupua is said to be a Heroic Hawaiian shape shifting demigod, of demigoddess, trickster's of vengeance. My guess is that the Kupua was once a female well known in the town that was soon overtaken with vengeance. The trickster, or Hawaiian, part I'm not too sure of, but if I were you I'd find a way to kill her quickly. Maybe you can get Castiel or Balthazar to help you kill the Kupua."_** Bobby explained, not sure how to kill the woman.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. I currently have Castiel helping Dean right now, he got hurt really bad; he has severe blood lose, a cracked rib, and Castiel last said Dean's condition was decreasing. I just hope Castiel can help him." Sam said as he began looking for the keys to the motel room.

 ** _"Dammit, can't ya two idjit's do anything right? That Kupua might come back for Dean to finish the job, and if not then Dean might be cursed. While the Kupua wasn't a witch, in some lore it is said they do use curses and spell's to punish their victim's. That might be the trickster part of their vengeance, she is not going to be happy."_** Bobby warned, and Sam cursed, before he finally opened the door.

"Alright Bobby, thanks for the head's up. I'll keep an eye on Dean, make sure everything's okay." Sam said as he walked in, hung up, and closed the door.

He noticed a gold light around the room, and turned around, seeing Castiel was still healing Dean; and this worried Sam. It usually never took so long to heal Dean, maybe something horrible happened…but then again, Dean did have a cracked rib. Sam put everything away, and waited until Castiel was done, watching his brother's face for any sign of change. Soon, Castiel remove his hands; body shaking and head drenched in sweat as his breathing was harsher than Sam remembered.

"He should be fine." Castiel said as he took a deep breath, and Sam looked at him curious.

"You okay Cas?" Sam asked, eye brows rose as he glanced between the sleeping Dean, and shaking Castiel.

"Yes, given a few moments rest I shall be fine. Don't worry about me…though I did notice something as I healed Dean…he's been wounded in more ways than one." Castiel said as he stood slowly, and sat before Sam at the table.

"Wounded in more ways than one? What do you mean Cas?" Sam asked, his green eyes showing worry about Dean.

"What I mean is he's been cursed…cursed by whatever it was you fought. That was no witch you and Dean went after, a witch couldn't do this much damage, they don't use weapons; only hex's and spell's, they wouldn't resort to seeing actual blood if they can avoid it." Castiel said as he slowly regained his strength.

"Do you think Dean will be okay then?" Sam asked, and Castiel nodded as he watched Dean sleep.

"He will be Sam, don't worry. The only thing I'm worried about is the curse placed on him, hopefully it will bring no harm." Castiel said with a nod, and Sam sighed.

"Alright, but do you know what the curse is?" Sam asked, and seeing Castiel stiffened began to fear the worst.

"The curse resembles Cupidnis-Libra, a curse that makes one fall in love with their soul mate, and the spell forces them to find their soul mate." Castiel explained, only causing Sam to give a baffled look.

"Wait, what?! So you're saying the moment Dean wakes up, he's going to up and leave for his 'soul-mate'?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Not quiet, you see there was a mix-up with the spell and as a result…" Castiel trailed off as he looked down, suddenly nervous and Sam waited.

"Well Cas, what is it?" Sam asked, worry clawing at his heart.

"The spell was interrupted halfway through, and the spell now causes one to fall in love with the first person they see…but only if the feelings are strong enough." Castiel explained, confusing Sam.

"Only if the feelings are strong enough?" Sam asked, a brow rose in curiosity.

"The spell will only activate if the feelings he has for the person are extremely strong, which would make the spell intensify the feelings." Castiel said, and Sam gave a chuckle.

"Well then, we have no need to worry. I know Dean doesn't love me like that, so I'm safe; so are you." Sam said, and Castiel nodded, even as Sam looked away nervously.

"At least I think you might be." Sam mumbled, but Castiel didn't hear.

"We have to make sure he doesn't look at anyone, else the consequences could be bad. The spell would force him to have intercourse, confess, and even marry the person he falls for." Castiel stated, and Sam nearly choked on the drink he had out.

"W-what?!" Sam choked out, causing Castiel to look at him in mild concern.

"Sam, are you alright?" Castiel asked, not to sure what happened.

 _'Sure he'll raise a panic-attack with Dean, but not much worry for me.'_ Sam thought bitterly, not that he wasn't too surprised.

He knew Dean held a special place in Castiel's heart, it was only natural. Dean showed Castiel free-will, what it was like to have people to call friends, what it was like to sacrifice yourself for someone you cared about. Dean had opened up a completely different world to Castiel, and it seemed Castiel enjoyed himself quite a bit; though he did still seem like a lost puppy about a few things. Sam was happy about how much Dean changed Castiel, and how much Castiel had changed Dean; it seemed natural that things should happen this way. …Not to mention Sam had caught Dean constantly talking about Castiel at random moments, and after a long and embarrassing conversation on Dean's part, Sam had figured out a few interesting things about his brother, though it did seem to make sense in Sam's opinion seeing as Castiel was Dean's first, true, real, best friend.

"I'll be okay Cas, just shocked to hear something like that happening." Sam said as he took a deep breath, and looked at his sleeping brother.

"Get some sleep Sam, I'll keep watch." Castiel offered, and Sam sighed as he stood.

"Alright, thanks Cas." Sam said as he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep within seconds.

Castiel looked away from Sam to turn his eyes at Dean, who was still sleeping and a small smile overcame his face at the sight of the peaceful, older Winchester finally getting the sleep he deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came, and Dean groaned as he opened his eyes, before hissing as harsh sunlight hit his face, and covered his eyes quickly as he turned away from the source.

"Dean!" a voice shouted, that belonging to his brother.

The light dimmed as the sound of something sliding reached his ears, and slowly turning over as he removed his hands he saw his brother, Sam, looking relieved and Castiel had closed the curtains.

"Sammy? Cas? What happened?" Dean asked, sitting up with a groan.

"Dean…I hate to tell you this…but…Baby's been…wrecked." Sam said hesitantly, slightly flinching at his words.

"…What?" Dean asked, giving Sam a look of disbelief.

"What?" Sam asked, confused on the look.

"We nearly died, and that's all you care about is my car wrecked? I mean, yeah I'm not happy about it, but we could've died." Dean stated, and Sam backed up a bit, shocked at the response.

"I wasn't expecting you to say something like that." Sam said as he looked around, wondering what caused Dean to give a response like that.

"It might be due to the effect of the spell cast on him." Castiel whispered as he stood beside Sam.

"Cas? What're you doing here?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel with a small smile.

Castiel turned to respond, but stopped when Dean's eyes widened and he tilted his head a bit, confused about the reaction. Was there something different about Castiel? Castiel looked at himself, seeing if something was off…before his own eyes widened and he looked at Dean warily. There was a glint in his eyes that sent a shiver up Castiel's spine, and Castiel took a step back; the spell was taking effect…but why?

"We should tell him." Sam whispered to Castiel, clasping a hand on his shoulder, causing Dean to glare at Sam.

"We should, it'd be a good idea. And Sam? Can you please remove your hand?" Castiel stated, before asking as he looked at Sam's hand.

"Oh, s-sorry about that Cas. I should've known that'd make you uncomfortable." Sam said as he took a few steps back.

"Thank you." Castiel said, before looking at Dean.

"Dean, there's something you need to know." Sam said as he leaned against the table, and Dean swallowed thickly.

"Please tell me you two aren't in a relationship." Dean said as he stared at the space between the two.

Sam tilted his head, before looking and jumping back a little as he realized how close he was to Castiel, who shook his head, unable to understand. He didn't understand why Sam was always so uncomfortable around him, but Castiel guessed it had to do with the 'talks' Dean and Sam had late at night. He listened in on a few, but never really considered them for long. Dean had no feelings, whatsoever, for Castiel, it was impossible. Castiel constantly told himself that Dean couldn't like him like that; it was forbidden, something Castiel could only dream of, but never act upon, and he knew it. While Castiel wished to be in an intimate relationship with Dean, he would never act upon to feelings he gained when he was a human.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked, grabbing Castiel's attention away from his musings.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? What was it you had to tell me?" Dean asked as he got off the bed, stretching.

"Okay, so you know the 'witch' we went after?" Sam asked, making quotation marks in the air.

"Yeah…why?" Dean asked cautiously as he made his way to the fridge, wondering why Sam made that mark.

"Well, it wasn't a witch; it was a Kupua." Sam stated, making both Dean and Castiel to look at Sam; one in confusion and the other in mild shock.

"A Kupua?" they both questioned, before looking at the other shocked.

"Yes, a Kupua. Bobby called me yesterday when I went to grab out stuff, and told me it wasn't a witch. The description and everything didn't match a witch. It was exactly their MO, and Bobby told me it was a Kupua. A Kupua is a Heroic Hawaiian shape shifting demigod, of demigoddess, trickster's of vengeance." Sam said as Dean continued to stare at Castiel, even as Castiel turned his attention to Sam.

"Sam, get to the point already." Castiel said, feeling too embarrassed to tell Dean what happened.

"Dean…you've been cursed by the Kupua." Sam said, and Dean looked at Sam worried.

"I've been cursed?" He asked incredulously, unable to believe what he heard…how many curses does he have to bear?

"Yeah, Castiel found it when he was healing you yesterday. The curse is similar to Cupidnis-Libra, a spell that forces the affected person to find their soul-mate. But when he busted her yesterday, we interrupted the spell and caused it to…mutate." Sam said, and Dean rose a brow.

"Mutate a spell? That's a new one." Dean said as he opened the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"The spell now causes one to fall in love with the first person they see, and Dean…you're the victim of that spell." Sam said and Dean stopped as he looked at them.

"So what…I'm in love with you now Sammy? Cause you were the first person I saw, and I don't feel like lying in bed with you Sammy." Dean said and Sam backed up uncomfortably.

"Thanks Dean…for scaring that image into my mind." Sam said with a nervous chuckle, and Castiel tilted his head.

"I don't see how Dean has access to your mind." Castiel stated, and Dean groaned.

"Dammit Cas, when you tilt your head like that…" Dean trailed off with a chuckle and smile, making Sam look at his brother confused, yet amused.

"Dean, do you even know what you're saying?" Sam asked, hope in his voice…maybe this spell was a blessing in disguise.

"What do you-SHIT!" Dean stopped with his eyes wide, and a blush on his face.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, worry in his voice and eyes.

"Oh this is rich!" Sam shouted, ignoring Castiel's question as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Shut up Sammy, this isn't funny!" Dean shouted, a blush still on his face, even as he slammed his beer on the table.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Castiel asked as he watched the two brother's interaction's with curiosity.

"Cas, are you sure you want to know?" Sam questioned, eyebrows raised in question.

"Yes, I do." Castiel said, his tone serious and Dean with Sam paled.

Apparently Dean's little panic attack and Sam's reaction must've worried Castiel if his tone got like that; but based on his various reactions whenever something dealt with Dean, Sam couldn't blame the angel. Castiel always reacted violently whenever something involved Dean, but Sam wasn't sure if Castiel really wanted to know this.

"Cas, I don't think you want to know this." Dean stated, and Sam sighed in relief; knowing Dean would be able to explain it better than himself.

"No, I think I do want to know Dean. If it's about you, I need to know." Castiel argued, his blue eyes serious, a glint of murder in them.

"Calm down Cas, I'm fine." Dean reasoned, seeing the glint in Castiel's eyes.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted, and Dean stilled when he turned around.

The tone of voice was only used when Castiel was worried about something, and apparently he was extremely worried in this case and Dean sighed. He shouldn't worry, Castiel should know that, but this was too embarrassing to tell Castiel. How would he react?

"Castiel, you shouldn't worry, okay? Nothing's wrong, it's just…it's embarrassing." Sam stepped in when Dean didn't respond, and Dean sighed in relief.

"What's embarrassing?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head, and Dean would've moaned if he wasn't worried how to explain his situation to Castiel.

"Cas, the curse…it's made me, uh…it's made me fall in love…w-with you." Dean stuttered out, and looked away, blushing slightly.

Castiel looked at Dean, confusion and shock in his bright blue eyes, replacing his other emotions. Dean continued to avoid eye contact, even as Castiel looked at himself, and Dean; trying to piece things together.

"How is that possible? The curse should only work if the feelings toward the person are strong, incredibly strong." Castiel muttered, looking at his hands.

"Cas, you idiot." Dean said, before he slammed the door open, and walked out.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, hoping to stop his brother, but he was ignored.

"Sam…the curse only works if Dean has strong feelings toward someone. If Dean has 'fallen in love' with me, it must mean his original feelings for me were strong as it was." Castiel said, turning toward Sam as if he suddenly figured something out.

"What are you saying?" Sam asked, hope in his eyes; hoping Castiel figured out how Dean felt.

Castiel looked at him, a look of fear and loss in his eyes, and Sam nearly broke. Castiel didn't know how to proceed, this was all new to him; he wasn't a human anymore, the feelings he had when he was human were subdued once he became an angel again.

"I don't know what to do, the feelings Dean must've had for me must've fallen along the lines of…love, but why would Dean love me? How do I proceed?" Castiel asked, sitting down, letting his head collapse to his hands.

"Cas…all I can say is try to talk things out with Dean. You know how Dean feels about you, I know you've listened in on our conversations, let Dean know how you feel." Sam suggested, and Castiel sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Be that as it may, I don't know how I feel for Dean. I can't figure them out, their so jumbled I can't pinpoint them out. Not only that…why would Dean love me?" Castiel said as he turned his head toward Sam, his eyes pleading.

"Cas, the reason Dean loves you is because you've been there for him more than anyone else. You've listened to what he says, you take everything he says to heart, and you care for him. Dean has always played the strong one, I'm sure he appreciates it when you are strong for him; when you let him lean on your shoulder." Sam said as he sat beside Castiel, looking at Castiel softly.

"What do you mean Sam, you're confusing me." Castiel said, looking at Sam with squinted eyes.

"What I mean is…you love Dean, and Dean loves you. Have you wanted to hold Dean? Comfort him? Let him know your there? Protect him from everything? Would you risk your life for him no matter what?" Sam asked, and Castiel nodded to each question.

"You see, you love Dean. Dean doesn't see if because he's always worried about everything around him, he makes plans on how to protect everyone, how to keep them safe. …Not to mention, he's an oblivious idiot." Sam commented, and Castiel chuckled at that, a smile on his face.

"The reason Dean loves you is because of how you are, your personality. You've sacrificed everything for him, and Dean knows that, and sometimes, he wishes you didn't because he know it hurt you. He doesn't want anyone to suffer for him, he's not use to someone being the strong one for him, but he appreciates it." Sam stated, and Castiel laid his head on his hands as he thought.

He had noticed how Dean seemed to no longer hesitate in hugging him, or touching him even; it was a nice change. He had noticed how Dean looked at him in appreciation, as if Dean couldn't believe everything Castiel had done for him; but he seemed to be happy that Castiel was there for him. He did realize the lingering looks, the look of affection in his eyes when the two were hanging out, or were alone. He smiled as he realized that Dean had dropped hints here and there that he had something for Castiel, but Castiel had refused to acknowledge it because he believed that Dean had a preference for women, and wanted nothing to do with a man.

"Just talk to him Castiel, you might find out something nice about all of this." Sam said, when Dean suddenly stormed back in.

"Forgot…my Baby's out of commission." Dean stated bitterly, and sat on his bed, and Sam chuckled.

"I'll go see if I can possibly get Baby fixed…in the meantime, I think you two need to have a talk." Sam said as he left the motel room, closing the door softly behind him.

Dean and Castiel looked at one another, before Dean coughed and looked down nervously. It was obvious Sam and Castiel spoke about something…and that something wasn't something he wanted to speak of. He was sure he knew what it was about, the curse and how it amplified his feelings. He heard a small portion of the conversation, mainly the beginning with Castiel asking 'How does Dean like me? Why?' or something of the sort; and it had broken Dean's heart a bit. He believed Castiel was disgusted with him now, believing the angel would scold him and speak about how he would never have a relationship like that with Dean. Though he wasn't prepared when he felt the bed tilt a little to his left, and felt arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Cas?" Dean questioned, and felt the arms tighten and a head to fall on his shoulder.

"Dean…the feelings you have for me that the curse has amplified…tell me they're real." Castiel asked gently, and Dean's breath caught in his throat.

Was this real? Did Castiel…possibly like him back? Dean turned his head a little to look at Castiel in shock, only for his eyes to lock with Dean's, and Dean blushed a bit.

"Cas…do you mean to say that…that you like me back?" Dean asked with a gulp, his green eyes showing hope and fear of rejection.

"Dean, what I am trying to say; what I mean to say…is I return those feelings you have for me." Castiel said, and he shifted a bit before Dean felt a soft pair of lips against his.

Dean's eyes widened as his blush intensified, and he felt his chest grown warm fast and Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders and pull the angel closer. They shifted further onto the bed, and the next things they knew was Castiel was pinned down by Dean, the hunter looming over his angel as his green eyes suddenly darkened as the curse took effect again.

"Cas, I love you." Dean said as he kissed Castiel again, the angel giving a low moan, causing Dean to gasp.

The spell sent a jolt of pleasure through Dean, making Dean realize a certain part of him just throbbed, and Dean gripped Castiel's hips. Castiel took the opportunity of Dean's moan to slip his tongue past Dean's lips, and the two battled for dominance, when Castiel felt Dean's nails dig into his hips. Castiel gasped as Dean pulled him closer, and Dean won the battle; when Castiel gently pushed Dean back. When their lips broke, Castiel took a deep breath of air and looked at Dean with a small smile.

"Dean, as much as I love you, we need to take this slow." Castiel said, and Dean nodded as he nuzzled Castiel's neck, trying to calm his hormone's down.

"Sorry Cas, seemed the spell took over for a sec." Dean apologized, and Castiel chuckled as he hugged Dean, leaning against the headboard.

"Don't apologize, there's no need." Castiel said, and Dean sighed as he slumped against Castiel.

"I guess there is one good thing that came out of this spell." Dean said and looked up at Castiel as he looked at Dean with questioning eyes.

"And what would that be, Dean?" Castiel asked as he ran a hand though Dean's short hair.

"Us getting together, something I only dreamed of." Dean said as he settled against Castiel, who only as he kissed Dean's head.

"I dreamed of it as well, Dean Winchester." Castiel said, before they waited for Sam to return.

 **Next Week:** They had defeated the Kupua, found the spell she used, and reversed it after getting what they needed and where now looking for their next case…even though Dean and Castiel had a separate room from Sam. He had stated that; while he didn't mind them being together, he really could go without hearing the moans and gasps the two made whenever they made-out.

"So, glad she's gone?" Castiel asked Dean, who smiled.

"Yeah, but it's also saddening we didn't thank her. She did help us get together after all, of course had she been left to live, she might've killed someone…if she hadn't already." Dean said as he caressed Castiel's cheek.

Castiel only smiled, and leant down to kiss Dean as the hunter rested his head on Castiel's lap. Things ended on a good note, and that's all they could really care about. They were together, they were happy, and that's all that mattered to them in the end.


End file.
